The Beginning of the End
by Elly Jade
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant with Draco's baby while at Hogwarts... It all goes downhill from there. Canon up to HBP. Takes place 6th year
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

Hermione loved potions. Sure having Snape as a teacher was less than ideal, but it reminded her of cooking with her mom.

Before she found out she was a witch every night after school her mom would say to her what should we cook today Maya? and the two would set about making dinner.

Hermione favorite was always soup and bread. The smells of the baking bread mixing with the fragrance of the soup would always remind her of home.

Today in potions they were making Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the wizarding world. As she added the final ingredient, she was overwhelmed with Draco's musky scent, new parchment, freshly mown grass, and garlic soup with fresh baked bread.

As soon as the last smell reached her nose she was overwhelmed by nausea and turned to run out of the classroom.

As soon as she moved towards the door snape was standing right in front of her asking her sneering and opening his mouth to presumably ask What on earth she thought she was doing when she vomited all over his shoes.

With a look of utter disgust snape called for Draco to take Hermione up to the hospital wing and told everyone else to start cleaning up.

As soon as they left the classroom Draco dropped his look of faux disgust and immediately replaced it with one of concern. "Nia, what's wrong? are you ok? of course your not what a stupid question"

"Draco. stop rambling. I'm fine. I have no idea what happened but I feel much better now."

"Well, let's get you up to the hospital wing anyway." With that he swept her into his arms ignore her protests and casting a disillusionment charm strong enough to turn them both almost invisible.

They didn't' see a soul, living or dead, on their way up to the hospital wing and once they were in front of the heavy oak doors? Draco set her down, removed the disillusionment charm, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Firmly setting his look of disgust back onto his face, Draco swung the doors wide.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked, to say the least when Draco strode into her domain, followed by a still slightly pale Hermione. Draco, voice full of scorn said "see ya, Granger, hope you puke your guts out"

He turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving it wide. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the door and shut it murmuring all the time about" that boy" and "so rude."

She bruskly turned to Hermione, who had seated herself on one of the beds, and said, "Now my dear, what seems to be the problem."

As Hermione explained the short tale Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room, pulling a sheet straighter here, tidying up bottles there, all the while nodding along.

When Hermione finished, completely leaving out Draco's actions on the way up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey asked her if she had experienced anything like this before. At Hermione's denying shake of the head, Madam Pomfrey nodded again.

"Well lay down dear and I'll run a couple tests"

Hermione kicked off her shoes and swung her feet up onto the bed she was sitting on. "Madam Pomfrey? Do you have an idea of what this might be? I've been racking my brains and can't come up with a logical conclusion"

"I have an idea deary but I hope for your sake I'm wrong" she wouldn't say anymore and only responded with a sharp but kind "I wouldn't want to worry you my dear." when Hermione questioned her further.

When Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and whispered some words, far too quietly for Hermione to hear, a soft pink glow emanated from Hermione's stomach.

"What does that mean Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well my dear it means, to put it plainly, you're pregnant."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How… What.. but we used... You're joking. You have to be."

"I'm not dear."

Hermione burst into tears and Madam Pomfrey bent down to enclose the girl in a hug. Hermione sat up and hugged her back, crying relentlessly. For the next 10 minutes, Madam Pomfrey just sat there, gently rocking Hermione back and forth.

When Hermione's tears finally started to slow down, the matron returned to her brusk attitude.

"Now that you've had a good cry we need to decide what to do. You can stay at Hogwarts for as long as you want to. This isn't the first time this has happened and it most certainly won't be the last. As of now since it's so early you can easily hide it if you so chose. You'll need to take some potions with breakfast and dinner but otherwise, you can continue on as you have been."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." after a short pause Hermione asked, "May I be excused for the rest of my classes today?"

"Of course dear." with that Hermione composed herself and made for the door.

As she reached for the handle Madam Pomfrey called out "If I may dear, who's the father?"

Quietly but firmly Hermione said "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

 **I'm writing this for NaNoWriMo so this should hopefully be done by Dec. w/ regular updates. Please tell me what you think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

Hermione didn't know whether to feel happy or sad.

On the one hand, she had always wanted a baby, but on the other, she was much too young. She still had to finish her education and find a job.

She currently had no way to support herself ou tin the real world, wizarding or muggle. In the muggle word they won't know that she had gotten an education beyond year 6.

She supposed that she could magic up so documents to convince them that she had a good schooling but the fact of the matter is that she had never learned maths past multiplication and division or history after Roman times.

She knew that Professor Dumbledore would probably have been more than willing to let her stay at Hogwarts for as long as she needed but she didn't fancy having to be reliant on someone else for her lively hood.

She had been mindlessly wandering the quiet corridors when a wave of noise overcame her. She realized that class had just gotten out and darted behind a tapestry into a little-known room with a couch, a desk, and a fluffy carpet.

She hadn't every been in her before but remembered passing it once and harry pointing it out on the map.

Before she could stop it a thought flashed across her mind, 'This would be a great snogging spot.'

That thought brought her to a halt. 'Shit… shit… SHIT… I'm gonna have to tell Draco.'

And then she was off, her mind running through countless scenarios, 'What if he hates it? What if he tells me to get rid of it?' That was one thing Hermione knew for sure.

She wanted to keep this baby.

That was when the rational part of her brain kicked in.

'Hermione, you're being silly. You just need to talk to him.' She knew that Harry and Ron would be in Herbology right now and that this would be as good of a time as any to talk to Draco.

Resolved she waited until all the noise in the hallways had died down before she took out the communication parchment she and Draco used and wrote 'second floor, behind the tapestry of Elenor of Aquitaine, next to the library. I have a surprise for you'

A couple of seconds later she felt the parchment buzz and saw that Draco had written 'on my way'

A minute later Draco stuck his head around the tapestry. "Hey Nia, did Pomfrey check you out and make sure you're ok?" he glanced around the room "this would be a great room for snogging"

Hermione laughed, "Oddly enough that was my first thought to"

Draco looked at her when she laughed. Usually, she had a full happy laugh that made everyone else want to laugh along with her but this time is was different. It seemed distant and half-hearted.

"You okay Nia? Tell me what's wrong." With that, he joined her on the couch and pulled her to his chest.

Hemione felt on the brink of tears again. Composing herself she sat up straight and said, as frankly as she could manage, "I'm pregnant Draco."

What followed was a silence so fragile a rain drop could have broken it. After while Draco was roused from his stupor "Pregnant? As in there is a baby in your stomach?"

"Yes" was Hermione's simple reply.

That's when Draco burst. "Fuck, fuck, you stupid fucking whore. How could you cheat on me that way? That baby can't be mine. We used protection every time. Besides, I can't have a baby with you. How could you do this to me?"

By the end of his speech, Hermione was once again in tears. "It's yours I promise, it's yours. Remember that time after the Halloween Feast." By this point, Hermione was more angry than sad. "And how could I do this to you? It takes two to tango buddy, but if this is how you feel then don't worry about it. You don't need to worry about having a baby with me because you're no longer with me!" And with that Hermione pulled the curtain aside and stormed out of the room

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
